


Release the Beast

by Lillie_Moreau



Category: The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Cheating, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: Leo enjoys his new life. No purge. No NFFA. And no reason to have to fight his dark and buried urges. Or so he thought. In an surprising election, President Charlie Roan loses her second term to an extremist with an ax to grind. With the purge now reinstated, Leo finds his peace slipping away and his urge to kill growing. Can his friends and family help him? Or will Leo give in and release the beast?





	1. Peace

**Author's Note:**

> So the character of Leo Barnes is slightly different that the one we see in Anarchy and Election Year. Yes he still has the same qualities but in creating his darker side for this story, I drew on other characters that I've seen Frank Grillo portray. Mainly his dark side comes from inspiration drawn from Chainsaw Angus in the movie Donnybrook and Sloan from the movie Into the Ashes. Some of the cockiness is from Brock Rumlow in Captain America: Winter Soldier. The softer side I have of Leo come from what I saw in the purge movies as well as the movie Reprisal. I absolutely adore Frank Grillo and I hope this story does his acting justice.

Chapter One: Peace

Leo grabbed the last two duffel bags from the trunk of the black SUV. He let out a sigh of relief as he jogged up the back steps of the White House and into the private residence. Keeping an eye on President Roan was still as challenging as ever. Though the NFFA had been voted out of office, they were not far out of sight. They lingered in the minds of everyone that had been touched by the purge. In the upcoming election, the candidate running against Charlie, Senator Trenton Jeffries, was running as an independent but Leo couldn’t help but think he was being backed by former NFFA money. The way the man spoke in interviews chilled Leo and he was fearful of what was to come next. The election was only six months away and the debates were becoming more frequent and getting more intense. As things got closer to the end, Leo had insisted that the President remain in Washington as opposed to being on the campaign trail. Though there had been peace for four years, Leo wasn’t about to take any changes with Roan’s life.

Leo cast glances over his shoulder every few steps just to make sure he wasn’t being followed. In the back of his mind, Leo knew that he was in one of the most secure buildings in the country. However, his past life experiences had taught him to be suspicious of everything and everyone. As he came to the top of a flight of stairs, he was met by his long time girlfriend, Eva Sanchez. After Charlie had won the presidency, Leo had finally accepted that he needed something in his life other than his job. Taking the leap, Leo had Eva and her daughter Cali to move to DC with him. Now, they were all three moving into the residential wing of the White House so Leo could better protect the President.

“Hey baby, is there a particular reason you look so stressed?” Eva asked, taking one of the bags. Leo couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I think you’re confusing stress with how my face always looks,” he joked. Eva rolled her eyes but laced her fingers through his. Her small hands in his strong grip always gave her a sense of comfort that she had never found anywhere else. 

“Both you and Cali now live and work in the same place,” Eva pointed out. “Are you sure that this is such a good idea? You’re already a workaholic, Leo. Besides, you can still keep an eye on Charlie. She is getting better at listening to what you say, isn’t she?” He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I thought so, that is until I saw security footage of her leaving the White House with no security to visit parts of the city that are struggling. She says that people trust her more when I’m not around,” Leo grumbled as they turned yet another corner and walked down another large hallway that looked a lot like the others they had passed through. Eva couldn’t help but smile. Charlie’s earnest drive to help people was what she loved about the woman, but she knew it was the same quality that drove Leo half crazy.

“She is good at what she does. With any luck she will get a second term to continue the work that she started. Lord knows that’s all Cali talks about anymore. Her hope for the future seems to match Charlie’s,” Eva said. Leo nodded slowly as he thought about Cali. He was glad that she was enjoying her new life in DC, but at the same time, watching her animated talking at night during their family dinners made his heart ache. As much as he loved her as his own daughter, she would never and wasn’t meant to replace his son. Leo quickly cleared his throat to avoid the tears from welling up in his eyes.

“With any luck, Cali will be passionate but also know when self preservation is important,” Leo said. 

The two walked down one last hallway until they came to their family suite that Charlie had given to them. Leo set his bag down next to all the others that had been moved. Turning around, he took the bag from Eva before pulling her into his arms. He pressed his lips to hers and let out a sigh of relief. When Leo kissed her, everything in his world seemed to align; peace flooding his body. It was in those moments that he felt his heart swell with happiness that he had stopped during that fateful night. Eva wrapped her arms around Leo’s neck, pulling him in closer. Leo let out a soft moan of approval before pressing her up against the door that was hastily shut behind them. Eva raised one leg and wrapped it around Leo’s waist to give herself better leverage to grind down on his his muscled body and growing bulge. Leo dug his fingers into her hips and the downward motion caused him to see stars. He moved his hand between their bodies, skillfully undoing the top button on Eva’s jeans. She whimpered softly in anticipation but before Leo was able to slip his fingers any lower, his phone started buzzing. Growling in frustration, he yanked the phone from his back pocket. Upon seeing that it was an unknown number Leo became even more annoyed.

“What?” Leo barked, his voice husky with desperation and irritation. 

Word on the street is that you are looking for someone to work with you on Roan’s security detail, the female voice said. And I see you’re still as grumpy as ever. The annoyance drained somewhat when he recognized the voice.

“How did you get my number, Liz?” He asked.

I have my ways, Liz responded.

“Are you in DC?” Leo questioned. “Last I heard you seemed fairly set on staying in LA. All of your family and Shane’s family is there.” He heard Liz clear her throat in the other end of the line. When she answered, her voice was tight with emotion.

They still blame me for his death, Leo. I can’t keep sitting across the table from them and see the anger in their eyes. I have to get out of LA. There is nothing here for me anymore, Liz replied. Leo’s heart went out to the young woman.

“Let me know when you get to town and we will talk,” Leo said. 

Thanks, I owe you one, Liz said before abruptly ending the call. 

Eva slowly lowered her leg to the floor but kept a firm hold of her boyfriend. Leo tossed the phone onto the bed and pulled Eva into a tight hug. Shane’s death seemed so long ago, and yet the memory was just beneath the surface. Eva snuggled her nose under Leo’s chin as a tear rolled down her face. Neither of them said anything, only clinging to each other for support. This was why ending the purge had been so important. It destroyed even the strongest of people.   
*  
Cali sat in a shared office in the West Wing of the White House. She was glowing with pride as she gazed at the polling board she had set up. She had a colored map of the entire United States with the president’s poll numbers and Jeffries poll numbers as well. Cali wanted to stay ahead of anything that was going to come their way. Turning back to her laptop, she pulled up a list of potential questions that could come up during the debate. There were only two weeks left to prepare and Cali wanted to make sure that President Roan was more than ready. While she was flipping through her notebook and typing up the questions, Leo poked his head into the office. Cali’s face lit up and she ran to the man, throwing her arms around him.

“Dad! I didn’t think you were going to make it down here. Don’t you have a president to protect?” Cali said playfully pushing the older man in the chest. Leo chuckled and moved so he could see the map that Cali had hanging. Though he was reading the board, he was more basking in the glow of being called ‘dad.’ Every time Cali called him dad he couldn’t help but smile.

“This is impressive, Cali. You’re really staying on top of the polling numbers,” Leo said. “Though I think polling is actually a load of shit made up to make people feel better about themselves.” Cali rolled her eyes and sat back down at her personal desk. Leo was still skeptical and paranoid about people’s motives. Even after being saved by the man that had killed his son, Leo was still unwilling to trust many people.

“The debate is more my focus right here. The polls change every day and vary drastically based on what questions are being asked about each candidate. Right now I’m trying to figure out the best way that Roan can counter anything Jeffries throws her way,” Cali said. Leo nodded thoughtfully, still starting at the map. He noticed that on the side of the map were a list of individual question that had percentages next to them based on answers that the two candidates had answered. Leo frowned at one question in particular.

“You asked people how they feel about the annual purge ending?” Leo asked. A grim look crossed the young woman’s face.

“It’s not what I expected to see. While many people are happy that the purge ended, there are many more that are angry Roan got rid of the holiday. And with all the research I have been doing, I can’t deny that in the last four years, there has been a spike in the poverty levels. I’m not saying that I agree with the purge or that killing those who are less fortunate is okay, but it was working. During the years of the NFFA, there was less poverty, fewer people had to live in the projects, and the use of government assistance programs was lowered drastically,” Cali said, lowering her voice. The last thing she needed was people thinking she was against the abolition of the purge.

“Fuck. That’s not good. All Jeffries has to do is start spouting this bullshit at the debate and this whole administration is fucked,” Leo grumbled. 

“Should I bury it? Or prepare Roan?” Cali asked. Leo ran his hand over his face. 

“Let me talk to her first. I would prepare debate prep for using the purge against Jeffries, as well as just omitting it from what Roan talks about,” Leo said. He walked over to the desk and kissed Cali softly on the head. “You’re doing great, kid. I will you see for dinner.” Cali smiled and gave Leo a side hug before the man left the shared office space to head down to the oval office.  
*  
Behind the counter of the newly renovated Joe’s Deli, Marcos flipped through a clipboard of inventory. Since installing the new security cameras with Leo’s help, the theft had dropped dramatically. Though there were still days that it was hard to walk into the store, Marcos took great pride in being the new owner. He was also very proud of having a girlfriend that was a bad-ass: Laney Rucker. The bell chiming over the door signaling that someone was coming into the shop. When Marcos looked up, a big smile lit up his face. Laney walked into the shop closely followed by her friend Cali.

“Hello ladies, how can I help you today?” Marcos said, feigning as though they were merely customers. Both women laughed at him. Laney walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips while Cali dropped money on the counter and went to pick out a drink and a salad. 

“I’m just taking Cali out for lunch. She has been stressing with the debate so close,” Laney said. Cali laughed as she sat down at one of the empty tables.

“First my dad and then you telling me I’m stressed out. It’s a healthy kind of stress. I think that keeping Roan in office to protect this country from the purge is a worthwhile job, wouldn’t you say?” Cali asked. Marcos raised his eyebrows at her and Laney just shook her head while smiling. 

“Keep your fucking mouth shut, bitch,” a young man said, picking up an apple from the fresh fruit basket and taking a bite out of it. “That woman in office deserves to die. It was my motherfucking right to purge and that bitch thinks that she can just take that away from me? Well Fuck all of you!” Laney stepped forward but Marcos had already come around the corner.

“No matter what you may think of our political views, you still have to pay for that apple,” Marcos said, standing firm just like Joe had taught him to do. The young man smirked before throwing the apple on the ground and spitting the chunk in his mouth at Cali.

“Not happening,” he snapped before walking out of the deli. 

Tears had welled up in Cali’s eyes as she took a napkin and wiped her face off. She had never felt so humiliated in her life. She knew that she shouldn’t let people get to her with what they said. Over her many phone calls during the campaign, Cali had been cussed at numerous times. However, something felt different about this time. There was bile churning up in her stomach, just thinking about being spit on. Laney walked over and put her arms around the young woman’s shoulders. Laney’s heart went out to the young woman. Cali was burning the candle at both ends and for the most part she was working a thankless job.

“Whatever you do, don’t tell my dad about that,” Cali whispered, staring down at her salad but not really seeing the lettuce. Laney cast a glance over at Marcos and he nodded at the women.

“We won’t, but you should. I know he may put you on lock down in the West Wing, but it’s not safe out here. Especially for someone working for the current president,” Laney said. Cali frowned and looked up.

“What are you talking about?” Cali asked. “I thought most people were happy that the purge was over.” Marcos gave her a sad look and walked away. It was not a conversation he wanted to take part in at the moment. Talking about the purge only brought up memories from the night of Joe’s death. There was only so much he could handle at one time.

“I wish that were true. I know you spend lots of time asking questions and taking polls but I think most people who disagree don’t answer the phone. They don’t reply to the email about what they think of the purge. They get angry and fight back. That’s what Jeffries is doing against Roan,” Laney said. “And you can bet your ass that the guy who just cussed you out was not one of the people who answered the questionnaires.” Cali wiped away her tears angrily. She really had thought that they were making more of an impact.  
*  
Liz walked slowly through the DC airport. Leo had said he would meet her just outside the security checkpoint. She knew what she was signing up for but Liz felt it was the only way to move on from her last night with Shane. When she had said goodbye to her family, and Shane’s family, they had all but pushed her out the door. Seeing her face had become a constant reminder that Shane was no longer with them. As Liz was shaking the thoughts from her head, she saw Leo waiting for her exactly where he said he would be. When he smiled at her, Liz hated that her heart skipped a beat and her stomach fluttered. 

“Hey Liz, how was the flight?” Leo asked, taking the duffel bag from her. Liz sighed heavily.

“It was too long for my liking. If I wasn’t trying to get here so quickly, I would have driven. I think that would have felt safer,” Liz replied. As they continued to walk through the airport, Leo noticed that Liz seemed to be matching his eye scans of the people walking past them. She was looking high and then low. Then she would swivel her head taking in all the sights. Leo also noticed that there was a holstered gun on her hip.

“How did you manage to get through airport security with that thing fully loaded?” Leo asked.

“I flashed my LAPD gold shield around and since I was on a flight with no air marshal, they decided to let me keep the gun,” Liz said, feeling rather proud of herself. She smiled over at him and Leo put his arm around her shoulders.

“So I guess this is me offering you the job of being my second in command. I recently had my other one quit due to death threats,” Leo said. “I assume you will give your notice to the LAPD seeing as this will be full time employment. Especially if Roan wins this next election.”

“Well seeing as I’ve been shot at, I think I can handle death threats,” Liz replied. Leo smirked and squeezed her shoulders. 

“It’s good to see you again. I will get you a small suite in the East Wing where my family lives. It will be safer to have us all together,” Leo explained.

Liz smiled again and let herself relax somewhat. She had forgotten just how comforting Leo’s presence was. It wasn’t long before they left the airport terminal and climbed into a town car that was waiting for them.


	2. Debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not entirely line up with the exact years of when the NFFA took power and when the purge started. But it works with how I need it to so I'm just going to roll with it.

Chapter Two: Debate  
Debate night was the worst night of election season. It was five hours to the live session, and Leo was doing his second to last walk through. He didn’t trust the NFFA to resist an attempt on the President’s life. President Roan had received more death threats than any other sitting president in history. Which was an unsettling fact in Leo’s opinion.

With all the doors checked, Leo and Liz were now making sure the stage area was safe, as well as the audience area. Leo figured that the stage would be clear. Jeffries was on the side of the NFFA which made it doubtful that an attack would impact him. Leo was more concerned with a sniper or, with Roan’s habit of going into the crowd, someone wanting to poison her or assassinate her at close range. 

After nearly an hour of doing security tests and checks, both Liz and Leo met in the backstage area where President Roan would wait. Leo clenched and unclenched his fists several times as he continued to look around the tiny dressing room. Liz watched him from a distance for a few minutes. Things were tense enough, she didn’t want to do anything that would put her boss more on edge. When Leo glanced up, he noticed that Liz was watching him.

“What?” he grumbled. 

“You’re overthinking things, Leo. You’ve done six walkthroughs since yesterday and nothing has changed. As long as you are in the building, no one is going to try anything,” Liz pointed out. Leo shrugged slightly and rubbed his hand over his face. 

“I just have this sick feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight. I can’t figure out what it is, but something is coming,” Leo replied. Liz moved across the small room until she was standing shoulder to shoulder with her new boss. She had felt the same anxiety lingering in the pit of her stomach, but she wasn’t quite as paranoid as Leo.

“What can I do?” Liz asked. 

“Just follow my lead. When I move, you move. When Roan moves, we move. If for some unholy reason she decides to get off the stage and walk in the crowd, I want you so close to her that no one has a chance to get between the two of you. And most importantly, if someone tries to kill her and you can’t kill them first, I fully expect you to die for her, just as I would,” Leo said softly. Liz could only nod before she forced herself to move towards the door. Being so close to the man was torture. She still loved Shane but there was something magnetic about Leo’s intimidating presence. Liz wasn’t sure if she loved him for his passion or if she loved him because they both had a violent storm brewing inside of them. Either way, there was no turning back. 

“You know, it hurts to see you. It hurts to be near you, and yet I can’t stop myself from wanting to be close to you,” Liz said, almost whispering to herself. Leo swallowed hard and walked to stand behind Liz. While she was facing away, staring at the metal of the closed bullet proof door, Liz felt Leo press himself up against her back. His strong hands gripped her hips firmly and he pulled her against his chest. Leo leaned his head against her neck and breathed in deeply. Liz smelled sweet, a light flowery smell. A shiver ran through both of them and Leo clenched his jaw, pulling away ever so slightly.

“I know,” he whispered.  
*  
Charlie Roan sat behind the resolute desk in the oval office. Though her fourth year was coming to a close as the election got closer, it still seemed like a dream that she had become president in the first place. Charlie looked over at the row of pictures that she kept just behind her desk and gave them a small smile. She could only hope that her family was at peace now. 

Charlie turned back to her desk and started to open the file that she had on her desk. She did a quick scan around the room to make sure the doors were firmly shut before she broke the seal on the black envelope. Charlie knew that there was a chance Leo would look back through the security footage from the day and see what she was looking at, but at the moment, Charlie was more concerned for Eva’s mental health. With Leo and his family now living in the East Wing along with her, Charlie had started to notice a darker side of Leo that she had only seen during the moments of the purge when he had saved her life. Though he wasn’t killing people or threatening to do so, Charlie had seen just how harsh his words could be. She had to believe that there was something in his past that was triggering him and the darkness wasn’t the real Leo. 

Upon opening the file, Charlie found herself staring at a picture of Leo when he worked for the LAPD. His sharp features showed a stern man and though the picture had been taken prior to the death of his son, Leo’s eyes still seemed to hold a guarded secret. Charlie knew the basics of Leo’s life, his ex-wife, the death of his son, and his attempt to exact revenge on the man who had killed his son. However, it was his younger years that Charlie was interested in seeing. She knew there was something there, it was just a matter of finding what Leo was hiding. As she was starting to flip through the file, Leo himself walked through the doors. Though she knew she looked guilty as all sin, Charlie quick shut the file and shoved it into the top drawer of her desk. Leo gave her a half smile before shutting the door behind him and sitting down across from her.

“You could just ask me rather than trying to sneak my file into your office,” Leo said. 

“I would ask how you knew but then again there is a reason I hired you to be the director of the Secret Service,” Charlie said. “Yet most directors choose to sit behind a desk in a different building.” Leo raised his eyebrows at her.

“If you thought I was going to sit behind a desk to do my job, then you would have been sorely mistaken,” Leo replied. “What did you want to know about me so badly that you seem to have a very secure version of my personnel file?” Charlie sighed and leaned back in her chair. She wasn’t sure how to ask Leo, or if he would be offended by her question. The last thing she needed was to throw him off balance on the night of the big debate.

“You know I call things as I see them, and if I don’t like something, I don’t hesitate to speak up. Leo, you’re showing a side to you that I don’t like. You’re cruel when you get frustrated, not just with other Secret Service agents, but also with Eva. I’ve seen you punch several walls and leave holes. I know you’re stressed with Jeffries and the NFFA running against me yet again, but have you always been so angry?” Charlie asked, feeling like she was starting to ramble. Leo shifted uncomfortably in his chair and averted his gaze.

“Yes, I’ve always been angry. I just used to be better at controlling it,” Leo said.

“What made you so angry?” Charlie questioned. 

“Nothing that you would ever find in that file,” Leo said. He ran his fingers through his hair before clearing his throat. “My father was a drunk and from the day I was born he hated me, the man wasn’t shy about letting his feelings be known. He beat me every day but I survived that. I joined the military at eighteen and ran from that hell house. But then I came home on a scheduled break several years later. I came home to find my father standing over the body of my mother. So I killed him. The military needed my skills so they got rid of the evidence and that’s how I started working for the NFFA. A young dumb kid who was in pain and then given a gun; a big one.” 

“Is that why you saved Eva and Cali that night?” Charlie asked. Leo nodded slowly.

“I used to be that guy in the big truck gunning down the innocent. The ones that just wanted to be left alone. Every day is a constant battle with the darkness. But it is also an honor to be able to protect the person who saved my life,” Leo whispered. “Eva and Cali also saved me, and I know I haven’t been fair to Eva lately, but believe me when I say that I am trying to do better, to be better.” Charlie stood up from her desk and walked over to her head of security. She slowly bent down and wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Keep fighting, Leo,” Charlie whispered.  
*  
Leo was leaning forward on the balls of his feet with Liz just behind him as they waited for the commencement of the final presidential debate. They were both standing ready to block whatever harm was intended for the president that night. However, the fight never came. Instead, Jeffries seemed calm and even amused when he took the stage. Leo didn’t like the reaction, but it made him think that Roan’s presidency was the thing in danger and not Roan herself. Leo was about to start giving orders when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. Upon seeing Eva’s name he smiled but ignored the message. He would respond later when he wasn’t working. However, it soon became clear that Eva was demanding his attention as his phone continued to buzz.

**Eva: Are you cheating on me?**

The text made Leo’s blood run cold. At the funny look that Liz was giving him, Leo could only assume that all the color had drained from his face. He gave a quick shake of his head to let his partner know that his issue had nothing to do with the president.

**Leo: No, why would you ask me something like that? And why would you ask me that while I’m working the debate? You know how stressed I am about tonight going well.**

**Eva: Just answer the question straight without all the bullshit of being at work.**

Leo let out a shaky sigh fighting back the urge to tell his girlfriend to fuck off when from behind him he heard Liz clear her throat. He turned his head to meet her gaze out of the corner of his eye. He gave her a quick head shake. Leo didn’t want his team to think that the president was in danger at the moment. However, he also didn’t want his team to know that he was having issues with Eva. Leo had made his career on being fairly cold outwardly. Any cracks in that facade could cause his life to come crashing down.

“It’s not work,” Leo muttered. Liz squeezed his arm gently before moving back into position just behind him. 

“The President is moving to the stage, sir,” Liz replied.

“Copy that,” Leo said. 

**Leo: No, I’m not cheating on you. I love you. We will talk when I get home tonight.**

Leo sucked in a steadying breath and replaced his phone in his pocket. He heard the sound of heels clicking towards him and turning, he saw President Roan smiling in his direction. She stopped next to him with Liz standing behind both of them. Leo nodded at Roan as they watched Trenton Jeffries walk onto the stage.

“Can you believe I have to justify my presidency against this asshole,” Roan said. “But I guess he is no different than the Minister.” Leo snorted in amusement. 

“Give ‘em hell, Madam President,” Leo said. Charlie smiled before she held her head up and walked forward to the podium that was waiting for her.  
*  
Eva re-read her conversation with Leo over and over again. Guilt twisted in the pit of her stomach for thinking that he would cheat on her. At the same time, Eva wasn’t entirely sure that Leo was being honest with himself about Liz. She was under no illusions that their pension for violence drew them together. It was something she was constantly trying to work around. Eva knew that Leo had been honest about wanting the purge to end. However, Eva also knew that there was something inside Leo that was fighting like hell to get out. A beast that was close enough to the surface that Eva had seen it rear its ugly head when Leo got frustrated or angry.

“You alright, mom? You look more stressed out than you used to during the purge,” Cali teased, her eyes rapidly scanning all social media sites in an attempt to track how the debate was going. Eva rolled her eyes and forced herself to sit down.

“I’m fine. Tonight, all we need to do is worry about how Charlie is doing. So far she seems to be taking charge and holding a strong lead ahead of Jeffries,” Eva said. Her daughter nodded in agreement. 

“For now she is,” Cali said, her tone taking a darker turn. “I was given the debate questions once everything started. We are coming up on questions about the purge. I’m not sure how Charlie will fair on those responses. So many people are angry that the purge was ended. Jeffries is the answer to their animalistic instincts.” Eva let out a heavy sigh and put a hand on Cali’s shoulder. She wanted to say something to reassure her daughter that everything was going to be alright. Yet the words seemed to stop in her throat as her tongue began to feel like a very large cotton ball. Turning away from the screen, Cali looked at her mother.

“Are you and Leo okay?” Cali asked softly. Like everyone else in the White House, she had heard the fights.

“Of course we are, baby,” Eva said. “What would make you think we weren’t okay?” Eva pulled Cali into a tight hug and kissed her on top of the head. She knew that Leo was an important part of Cali’s life. Her daughter finally had a father figure in her life and it had been good for her to see a man truly take care of his family.

“You’ve been fighting a lot since Liz got here from LA,” Cali pointed out. “I’m not dumb, mom. Everyone hears those fights. Everyone hears what Leo says to you and you keep taking him back. Yesterday he called you a coward and the day before that he all but called you a bad mother.” Eva squeezed her eyes shut and pursed her lips together tightly.

“He and I have been having a rough time seeing eye to eye. The stress from work boils into our relationship and then he says hurtful things to try to push me away. He is hurting in some way that he isn’t talking about, Cali, but I don’t want you to worry about losing him. No matter what happens between him and I, Leo will always love you as his daughter.”

Cali smiled at her mother before returning to her work on the computer. She was afraid to speak and let her tears be heard in her voice. Cali knew Leo was a different man than the one they had met on the violent streets during the purge.   
*  
A few customers trickled in and out of Joe’s deli as Marcos started preparing to close down for the night. Laney had gone out to the debate to show her support of Roan. Marcos, on the other hand, had opted to keep the deli open until the normal closing time. An upcoming election didn’t mean that he could afford to close the small shop early. Marcos glanced up from sweeping in the cafe area to watch the current debate question that was playing on the small tv just behind the counter. There had been hints leading up to the big night that the purge would be asked about. 

_And our final question of the evening will start off with an answer from Senator Jeffries. Senator, throughout your presidential campaign, you have avoided talking about your views on the annual holiday that President Roan abolished when she first took office. I, of course, am referring to the purge. If you were to be elected president, would you keep the current government programs in place, or would you opt to bring the purge back? Or is there another solution to the rise in crime?_

Marcos flinched at the long winded question. The moderator was being extremely careful not to bring up all the poverty stricken people that were wiped out on purge night by the NFFA. Marcos clenched the broom tightly and attempted to keep sweeping. The distraction was useless. Marcos found himself stopping mid sweep to listen to the answer given by the Senator. At the answer given, Marcos felt a flood of rage swell in his chest and it took every ounce of strength for the young man not to scream.

_I am glad you finally asked the question I’ve been dying to address all night. The purge was something given to the American people to release pent up aggression and rage. It broke down the barriers of having to conform to societal rules for 364 days a year. I don’t know about our president, but I certainly am not a perfect person. Not being able to release the tension I feel in a way I deem necessary makes it hard to function in everyday life. If I am elected as the next president, I plan on reinstating the purge immediately. Four years is too long to hold the beast inside! Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn!_

The deafening cheers that erupted in the audience made Marco’s stomach turn. He quickly did one last walk through of the store before he closed the front doors and pulled down the gate. He was in no mood to be polite to the stragglers of the day getting their last minute groceries. Marcos could only imagine what Joe would say if he were still alive.


	3. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Leo’s dreams take place long before The Purge: Anarchy but since timelines are a pain in the series this is a timeline of my own making.   
Sorry for any mistakes I didn’t catch during my quick edit!

Chapter Three: Memory  
Leo trudged heavily into the bathroom that was just off the bedroom he shared with Eva. The debate hadn’t gone as planned for anyone and now there was tangible fear that Roan would lose the upcoming election. Jeffries had electrified the crowd by announcing that the purge would return if he were to be elected. Leo yanked his tie off and continued on through the bathroom and into the lavish closet. Leo changed quickly into a plain black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He was in no mood to take his time getting ready for bed. Eva was still helping Cali in the West Wing to go over the responses from the debate. Leo didn’t understand why they wanted to analyze things that night, he just wanted to sleep; to forget the day.

Climbing into the overly soft king sized bed, Leo sank against the large stack of pillows. He let out a sigh of relief and no sooner had his head hit the pillow, sleep overwhelmed Leo. All the stress that had built up in his body melted away, though it wouldn’t be gone for very long. For so long, Leo had spent his energy repressing his memories of working for the NFFA. Being so honest with Charlie had forced him to relive what he was capable of doing to innocent people.

_Leo stood in a lavish office waiting for his new boss to speak with him. He had just returned from overseas and was told he was being given a new assignment. Leo hoped it would be just as action filled as the special forces work he had engaged in in various undisclosed countries. Leo clenched and unclenched his hands as he waited. He was usually a man who exercised patience, but today anxiety filled his body, unsure of what the New Founding Fathers could possibly want from him._

_After what seemed like an eternity, the leader the the NFFA walked into the room. Caleb Warrens was an intimidating man. His face was stern and his eyes were cold; soulless. When Caleb sat behind his desk, he gestured for Leo to take a seat across from him. Once Leo was seated, he watched as the man before him gave Leo’s service record a cursory glance. A few minutes later, Warrens gave Leo a smile that did not quite reach his eyes._

_“You are a very impressive young man, Mr. Barnes. You are surely destined to do great things for this country. I can't help but feel like your talents are being wasted overseas. You are not a mindless drone like many of the soldiers that we deploy,” Caleb said. “How would you like to come work for the NFFA on a more personal level; so you could stay in the states to start a family?” Leo swallow hard. Though the offer was being presented in the form of a question, Leo couldn’t help but feel there was only one answer. _

_“I would be honored to work more closely with the NFFA,” Leo responded in a measured tone. Warrens nodded his approval before moving on to the next subject. _

_“So, I assume that you heard about the experiment that was done on Staten Island?” Warrens asked. Leo nodded once. “Many have taken to calling it The Purge. The NFFA has been granted approval for an annual nationwide 12 hour holiday. However, while many have shown support, there has been some push back. There has been a suggestion that we supplement the civilian involvement with military and mercenary backed action.” Leo frowned, now confused._

_“You’re looking for former military to wipe out certain targets?” Leo clarified._

_“That is one part of the job. The other part, is this,” Caleb said, placing several pictures on the desk._

_Leo leaned forward and let out a low whistle at what he saw. A large, shiny black semi sat in the photo. Inside, was state of the art tech that looked to be able to tap into any of the eyes in the sky. At the rear hatch of the semi, was a very large gun that seemed to be above a class 4 weapon. Leo brushed his fingers lightly over the photos, a shiver of pleasure running over his skin._

_“This is a Dillon Aero M134 Minigun,” Leo said, looking more closely at the picture. “That uses armor piercing rounds. With no defense against it, isn’t that an illegal weapon?” Warren shrugged casually._

_“President Bracken thinks that the Purge is a good way to control certain parts of the population,” Warrens said. Leo felt a cold knot form in the pit of his stomach._

_“You mean those who can’t afford to buy barricades or weapons,” Leo clarified. “So what? Aren’t they the normal targets anyway? It was the Parkland Towers where all those people were killed during The Experiment.” A wide and sickening grin spread across his face._

_“That is what you new job would be during the Purge. Except these new trucks are safer to be in, less chance of running into those who are actually participating in the Purge. You would be traveling with a ground team. They will go into the housing towers and force people out onto the street. You will purge them in the street as they flee like the cockroaches that they are,” Warrens explained. “If you would prefer to be one on the ground we can arrange for that as well. But I think you will find the minigun and working with our eyes in the sky more interesting.” Leo had to remind himself to breathe. It was too late to turn back. He had already told the man that he would be willing to work with the NFFA. Leo also had a sneaking suspicion that if he were to try to back out, he would be killed so as not to spread the information he had just been given._

_“I think I would prefer to work inside one of the trucks. When I’m not busy I can familiarize myself with the software that the NFFA surveillance home bases use. I think that would make me more useful than just being able to shoot people,” Leo said carefully. Caleb smiled and stood up from the desk. He walked around and leaned up against the front. He stretched his arm out and shook Leo’s hand._

_“I am excited to work with you,” Warrens said._

Leo jerked awake, a cold sweat covering his body. Leo could suddenly smell the blood that used to soak his clothes, he could see the wide and blank staring eyes of his victims. Leo lurched to his feet all but falling out of bed, his stomach roiling. Automatically he grabbed his phone before he made a mad dash for the bathroom. He didn't want a lecture from President Roan or Eva about not being available, even in the middle of the night.

Leo made it to the bathroom just in time as he doubled over and heaved his entire stomach contents into the toilet. He continued to wretch for a few moments before he fell back against the wall, shaking. He wiped his mouth and weakly dragged his fingers through his hair. As Leo was trying to take in stabilizing breaths, he saw Eva walk into the bathroom out of the corner of his eye. Eva ran across the floor and knelt down next to Leo.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Eva asked, kissing Leo on the forehead. Leo held up a finger as he took in one more shaky breath. The last thing he needed was to throw up on someone. 

“I’m good. Just a bad dream,” Leo breath, wiping his mouth with toilet paper and flushing. Slowly he got to his feet and began to get ready to brush his teeth. He was about ready to do anything to avoid sleeping.

“Babe, I have bad dreams all the time. Especially after L.A. but I have never once thrown up from a dream,” Eva said softly, rubbing Leo’s back and he began to scrub his mouth out. He cast a sideways glance at he his girlfriend and raised his eyebrows. In that moment, Eva knew what the dream had been about. She didn’t know all of the details, but she knew enough. “You should talk to someone about those dreams.” Leo spit and rinsed his mouth with water.

“So they can give me pills to sleep? So I don’t ever think about what I did, what that work did to me?” Leo asked, trying to be as non confrontational as possible. “Eva, I was a monster. Monster’s deserve whatever torture they have to live with.” Tears welled up in Eva’s eyes and she wrapped her arms tightly around Leo. 

“You’re not a monster. The NFFA doesn’t take no for an answer. I don’t know how you even managed to get out of that work,” she said. Leo guided them out of the bathroom with his arms still around Eva. He gently lifted her into bed before crawling in next to her. 

“There was a clause in my contract saying that if I were to marry and have a child, I would have fulfilled my contract,” Leo explained. “When I first signed the contract, I had it in my head that I would marry as fast as possible, that I would have a kid. Then the first nationwide purge came around and I was still single. So I went out and did my job; I did my job better than the NFFA thought I would. Eva, it didn’t make me a monster that I signed the contract. Enjoying the Purge, enjoying the sport of killing people made me a monster.” Eva lay quietly with her head on Leo’s chest. She refused to believe that the man she moved so dearly enjoyed hurting others. She couldn’t imagine the protector he was now being a savage killer. 

“Did you enjoy killing? Or did you enjoy using those big guns and high tech trucks. I know how you are about your gadgets,” Eva said. Leo forced himself to laugh, not ready to destroy Eva’s opinion of him.

“The gun did handle really nicely,” Leo whispered, kissing her head. 

Eva readjusted her position until she was able to wrap her arms around Leo’s neck and drape one leg over his waist. Ever so softly, she pressed their lips together and relished in the feeling of the man’s strong arms tightening around her. Slowly, Leo moved his left hand down her back until he cupped her ass in one hand. Eva’s breath hitched ever so slightly but she made no move to pull away. Leo gently massaged the soft flesh for a few minutes, and then he dipped his fingers between her legs. Her groin was radiating heat, a soft whimper of pleasure left her mouth when Leo’s fingers grazed across her cloth covered slit. The man recaptured her lips as he continued to run his fingers in soft circles around her clit, applying only minimal pressure. A light blush tinged Eva’s cheeks and she gently rocked her hips. She balled Leo’s shirt up in her fist as suddenly her body trembled with the rise of an orgasm. Eva cried out softly and bucked against her boyfriend’s fingers as she rode through the pleasure. Shyly, she gazed up at Leo through hooded eyes. He gave her a gentle kiss on the head before settling in to rest. Leo hoped that Eva would fall asleep quickly, he was in no mood to continue to talk about his previous employment. After a few minutes of staring up at the ceiling, Leo looked down and saw that Eva’s breathing had evened out as she slept peacefully. Leo slowly closed his eyes and could only hope that sleep this time was more pleasant.

_Leo stood in the back of his semi waiting for the emergency broadcast system to come on. Earlier in the day, Leo and his team had parked the truck on their first designated block. Once the building was purged, Leo would be given a new target by Warrens. As Leo was inspecting the guns, one of his ground team came up next to him._

_“We’re all set boss,” the man said. “Are you sure you don’t want to join us on the ground this year? I know you like your guns, but purging hand to hand is more fun.” Leo snorted in amusement._

_“I have to say, I did bring my knives along this year. I’m not going into the building, but I may join you in the streets,” Leo replied. The other man was about to reply when the truck’s TV started to beep._

_ **This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the annual Purge, sanctioned by the U.S. Government.** _

_ **Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed.** _

_ **Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, Fire, and Emergency Medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7am when the Purge concludes.** _

_ **Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all.** _

_At the deep boom of the siren, Leo felt both adrenaline and arousal flood his body. Checking the cameras to make sure no purgers were outside, Leo hit a button on the wall and the back door of the truck slid open. The ground team jumped down to the street. In a tactical fashion, the team moved into the building. There was very little armor on the outside of the building which gave Leo the impression it would be an easy job. He hoped their next target would be more of a challenge. _

_Leo didn’t have to wait long until some of the residents began to flee the building. Some would be killed inside but Leo intended to kill as many as possible outside. When the buildings tenants came into range of the minigun, Leo paused for the first time. A young woman in the back by the computers raised an eyebrow at Leo._

_“Uh, usually you’ve started shooting by now. You’re not getting cold feet are you,” the woman teased. Leo rolled his eyes._

_“Fuck off. I’m going down in person, cover me, will you?” Leo said. The woman nodded and smiled._

_“Release the beast, boss!” She cheered._

_Gracefully, Leo jumped down to the street before he pulled his knife out. Sucking in a deep breath, Leo ran forward to the first person he came to, a young and athletic male. Sneaking up from behind, Leo jabbed his knife into the man’s soft back flesh, managing to slip the blade in just high enough that the man’s lung punctured. Before the young man was able to react, Leo pulled the knife out causing the man to fall to his knees. Not waiting to see how long it took for death, Leo moved to his next target._

_When all was said and done, which took Leo less than ten minutes, everyone who had managed to escape lay dead of dying. Leo walked back to the truck breathing hard. He wiped the blood on the wet towel the young woman threw down to him before he wiped his face. Leo cast a glance back at the apartment tower and jumped back into the truck. The ground team would take a little longer as they purged the rest of the building. _

_“Now that was impressive to watch,” the young woman from tech said, putting her gun back in it’s holster. Leo smirked before he pushed her up against the wall of the truck and put his knee between her legs._

_“There’s a lot more I can show you that’s impressive,” Leo growled in her ear, biting gently at her neck. The woman moaned and let her legs part for her boss. It was clear that Leo was one of the people who needed and craved the release that the Purge gave._

This time when Leo awoke, he felt no nausea. All he felt was the telltale arousal that had consumed him during every purge. Leo cast a glance sideways at Eva who lay sleeping peacefully. Ever so slowly, Leo untangled himself from her body, not wanting her to feel just how hard the dream had made him.


	4. Election

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning to those reading, the first half of this chapter contains an exp!licit sexual encounter. It is consensual but if you would like to skip ahead to the second of the chapter, feel free.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes that I did not catch before hand!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Chapter Four: Election  
Liz lay staring up at the ceiling, hoping that her alarm would go off soon. She didn’t want to be the first person up for security, but she hardly ever slept anymore. She turned her head to the side to check her phone and when she saw it was 4:30am, Liz figured that Leo was most likely up already. Just as she was pulling back the covers, there was a knock on her door. Liz got out of bed as fast as she could, but was shocked to see Leo still in his sleep clothes rather than a suit. 

“What’s wrong?” Liz asked. Leo was breathing hard and Liz couldn’t help but feel fear spike through her body. “Is the president in danger?”

“Can I come in?” Leo replied, his voice rough. Liz nodded, stepping to the side. Leo walked in and admired how nice the suite was that had been given to his deputy. “We need to talk.”

“Of course,” Liz said. 

Once the door was closed, Leo turned to face Liz but the look in his eyes had changed. Leo quietly approached her, and she seemed none the wiser. With predatory intent, Leo placed his hands on Liz’s smooth, pale, arms, just below the sleep shirt sleeves. Her skin was warm, and she froze as Leo’s hands grasped her.

“Uhm...” was all she could muster. 

She was trembling now, and Leo tilted his head to the side, catching a glimpse of her parted lips. Leo leaned forward and down, bending to kiss the back of her neck. Liz back made an obvious arch and goosebumps erupted across her body. Leo leaned in even further, and nibbled on her ear, pressing his considerably larger body against her slim frame. An audible gasp escaped her parted lips, and she shivered. This was all the permission Leo needed.

Leo swung Liz around, wrapped his arms around her, and pressed his lips against hers, pulling her into him. She moaned against the kiss, and Leo’s manhood was swelling quickly. Liz didn’t resist for a second, and their tongues began playing around in a mad dance of passion. Her slender hands began caressing Leo’s forearms, running up the back of his neck and running through his hair. Leo withdrew from the kiss, and their eyes met. She was putty in his hands, and they both knew it. Leo grasped her hips, pinning her against him with a smile, and she melted against Leo.

“You sure?” Liz barely got it out before Leo kissed her again, backpedaling towards the bed, with her in hand. Leo sat down, pulling Liz with him, and with surprising initiative, the woman straddled Leo, loosely draping her soft arms over Leo’s broad shoulders. They kissed, their hands roaming each others’ bodies. Leo began pulling at her pants, and she hesitated for the first time.

“What about Eva?” Liz asked, looking genuinely concerned as their eyes searched each others. Leo didn’t want to stop. Not when he was so close to getting what he desperately needed. 

“I will deal with that later. Right now, I need you and only you,” Leo growled. He glanced down at his lap at the erection he was sporting. “Besides, I would hate to let a hard-on go to waste.” Leo grinned devilishly at her. His charm and smirk pulled it off, because Liz smiled back. Leo finished pulling down her sleep pants, and he laid her back on the bed, taking to kneeling at the foot, as Leo tugged her pants off, revealing a gorgeous surprise.

Beneath her sweatpants, she wore a lacy black thong, her bikini line totally smoothed from waxing. Leo looked up at her, brow elevated in mischief. She blushed, and there was no need for words. Leo tossed her pants aside, kissing up her thighs and stomach. Hooking his fingers under her black panties, he slid them down, just below her privates, and left them. Her clean shaven crotch was beautiful and Leo huffed a little, trying to contain his growing desire. Leo went in for the kill; figured he would give her a treat before the real fireworks started.

Leo lapped gently at her silky fold, causing Liz to gasp in pleasure. She spread her legs further apart, encouraging him to go deeper. Leo smirked but obliged her silent request. Leo ran his tongue along the lower half of Liz’s entrance, teasing at her hole as it clenched in anticipation. After a few seconds of pushing his tongue into Liz, Leo licked all the way up her vagina until his tongue swirled around her throbbing clit. Unable to remain quiet any longer, Liz let out a whimper of need and ran her fingers through Leo’s hair.

As the pale beauty writhed in delight, a big grin on her face, Leo ran his tongue up and down her hole. To Leo’s surprise, her hands grasped his head tightly, but not to keep him down. Liz beckoned him up the bed towards her, and they embraced in another kiss as she reached down and nimbly slid Leo’s own pants. His throbbing dick nearly erupted from his pants, slapping against her, sending a pang of pleasure through Leo’s body. He was on top of her, rubbing his cock against her as they exchanged kisses and explored each other’s bodies.

Leo was having trouble resisting the urge to fuck her brains out just then, but he loved watching her writhe beneath him, so Leo continued the foreplay, shuffling down, back to the foot of the bed, kneeling on the floor. He grasped her thighs and pulled her ass to the edge of the bed. Liz bit her lower lip, looking down at him, incredulously. Leo grinned up at the woman and spread her thighs, revealing her soft, hairless ass. It puckered as it was exposed, and Liz blushed.

“Lean back, babe,” Leo said, voice rough.

He gestured with his hand, and she grew even more bashful at the nickname. Without hesitation, Leo delved between her legs, wriggling and worming my tongue harshly against her hole. Liz cried out. She had never before had a man lick her anywhere other than her vagina.

“Oh my god!” She gasped through parted lips, as her back arched, pressing her bottom against him.

Leo could see her toes curl. Seeing her wracked with pleasure got him red hot. Leo lapped at her ass, occasionally spitting on it and kissing it. Leo glanced upward, and the woman’s vagina was absolutely quivering as her pale, slender body trembled and convulsed in pleasure. Leo needed to fuck her now.

With that, Leo pulled her off the foot of the bed, deftly twisting her around so that she had her knees bent to her chest. She giggled, and Leo grabbed a handful of her ass as he leaned forward to kiss her chest just between her perky breasts. The woman arched her back with a purr, pressing herself up against his abs. She was begging him for it.

“We’re really going to do this, aren’t we?” she asked. Leo took off his shirt, tossed it aside, and bent over the beauty. 

“Mhmm,” he said, perching the head of his cock at her entrance. She froze, and it was clear how nervous she actually was. Leo leaned forward, only applying moderate pressure at her slick entrance. He placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, and nibbled at her neck.

“It’ll be great…just relax. I’ll be gentle…” Leo coaxed. He persistently pushed forward, and his head shot into her hole as she relaxed, though it tightened just as quickly around his hard length. Liz cried out as Leo groaned against her. She was tighter than Leo had anticipated. What felt amazing to him probably hurt like hell for her. Her hands flew up and grasped at his shoulders. 

“Wait wait! Ow! Just…ngh! Hold on!” Liz gasped, trying to adjust to Leo’s size. 

Leo couldn’t wait for her to get used to every inch at a time, so he kept pushing, and she grunted. Her legs shook and her nails clawed at his back, but he kept pushing. The woman buried her head in his neck and bit down as she screamed.

“Fuck yes!” Leo groaned, finally balls deep in this beautiful woman. Now he would let her adjust. Leo ran his hands reassuringly up and down her sides, admiring what must’ve been the most beautiful thing Leo had ever seen: his cock, buried in a woman who matched him in intensity and power, with her black panties wrapped about her smooth thighs just below her ass. Leo gritted his teeth, gently moving his hips to keep the blood pumping.

“OK..mmm…keep going,” Liz suddenly said. It was all Leo needed to hear.

Leo begin fucking her slowly, gently in and gently out, and Liz was responsive. She moaned in a high pitched whine as his cock stroked her insides, stimulating every nerve without fail.

“Goddamn, Liz…mmm,” Leo groaned down at her, letting her know he was enjoying her as much as she was enjoying him. Leo picked up the pace, giving her hole a good thrust. 

“Oh!” Liz squealed. 

Leo kept it up, gyrating against her, like a piston, working her delicate side like it deserved. Soon they were gasping for air both, crying out with every other thrust. They were sweating, screwing like dogs in heat. Leo’s entire body was tingling with anticipation. Liz was squealing and moaning like a whore, with the occasional cracked voice. She clawed at his hips, and her back was almost always arched in pleasure. Leo’s cum was boiling inside of him; he had to get rid of it. He had to get it into her.

Leo growled, his hands reaching forth and grasping her wrists. He pushed down, as if they were his bracing point, and began to fuck her wildly. Liz went nuts, her head thrown back, gasping through her teeth and unable to control the sounds exploding past her lips. She was taking it like a champ, and savoring every inch of him.

Leo rocketed back and forth inside of her, churning her bowels into what must’ve been a firestorm of delight. Leo’s legs began to feel that familiar tingling and pressure built at the base of his skull.

“Liz, I’m gonna—uhn…I’m gonna cum!” Leo could barely get the words out; he was so maddened by lust. The sweet, lustful woman only cried out louder, on the verge of screaming. His dick grew hot, and he lunged forward a last time into his lover, spewing himself all over her insides, crying out towards the ceiling.

“Oh fuck, oh god, OH!” Liz cried as she stiffened and convulsed. Leo felt her hole contract sharply and rhythmically, as she squirted all over the foot of the bed. Leo figured he must’ve given her g-spot a workout. Leo’s balls felt literally empty, and his nerves were tingling. Leo’s rod delivered its last spurt, and her gorgeous hole stopped clenching.

Rolling to the side, sweating, panting, and in the afterglow of intense orgasm, Leo leaned forward, kissing her tired lips. If Eva, Cali, or even the President found out about the affair, it would be worth it. Liz had an unknown way of being the center of his world.  
*  
Leo shifted uncomfortably as he walked around the hotel suite where the president had chosen to watch the election unfold. Numerous people had told him to sit down and relax but it seemed an impossible task. Leo had never been good at sitting down to relax. He checked the windows and doors one last time before walking back into the main room. Liz raised her eyebrows at him and approached.

“You’re supposed to be watching the results like a normal person, Leo. Go talk to Cali, I’m sure she can distract you with all those polling numbers,” Liz teased. Leo snorted in amusement.

“I would hate for her to think I’m not listening if I zone out,” Leo mused. He cast a sideways glance at Eva, Cali, and Charlie as they all huddled around the TV. Looking back at Liz, he reached out and gently ran his fingers over her forearm. Liz gave him a small smile before moving back to her post. They both knew they had to move away from each other before the urge to show affection was too great to ignore.

Leo crossed the room and settled on the couch next to Eva. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, tucking her nose under his chin. Though the gesture was a sweet one, Leo felt his stomach knot up in guilt. He knew he would eventually have to tell Eva about Liz, but at the moment he couldn’t stand to break her heart. 

“How are you feeling about this election?” Eva whispered to him. 

“Not as good as last time. The promise of the Purge is too great for some people to resist,” Leo said. “I remember a time when elections didn’t hinge on legalized murder.” Eva let out a heavy sigh. The thought made her stomach turn. She couldn’t imagine going back to that world; the world of the NFFA.

Leo continued to try to reassure Eva while casting a glance over at the President. Though she was trying to show an air of calm, it was clear that she was on edge. Charlie looked over and caught Leo’s eye. They both knew that the election would determine their futures. However, neither one seemed to want to break the news to the others in the room that the outcome didn’t look to be in their favor.

“How do the polls look, Cali, from your point of view?” Leo asked. Cali smiled brightly though the smile was clearly fake.

“We are doing better than originally project but it is still too early to call what will happen in the end,” she replied.

“I like your optimism,” Charlie commented. “We just have to keep our fingers crossed and hope that enough people on our side feel that their vote will make a difference.” 

The room once again fell into silence as everyone shifted uncomfortably. Leo cast a glance back at Liz who gave him a short nod before she started her walk through of the suite and the outer hallway. The fact that no assassination attempt had been made on President Roan made Leo’s stomach tense up in a massive knot. While he didn’t want anything to happen to Charlie, he figured that if the NFFA wasn’t coming to kill her, it meant they thought the odds were in their favor. A chill ran through Leo and he felt Eva’s hand go to his back. Leo gave her a tight smile but let her keep her hand on him. If she felt him pulling away, there was a greater chance that all of his secrets would be in danger of being exposed.  
*  
Laney sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. She wanted Marcos to sit down next to her, but she knew he was too anxious to sit down. Laney was hopeful to see President Roan win a second term, however, she couldn’t deny that many people were excited to see the Purge return. Laney would never admit it out loud, but she sometimes missed the thrill of driving around in the triage van, helping those who were victims of the Purge.

“Marcos, you’re starting to make me nervous. Please just sit down. All they are doing is analyzing the data and showing where the polls are at in different states. Pacing a hole in the carpet won’t change anything,” Laney pointed out. “Besides, I made sure to get the extra buttery popcorn from the store just for you.” Marcos smiled and was coaxed down onto the couch. He took a handful of popcorn and hummed in appreciation at the butter.

“Fine, I guess you know what’s best, my love,” Marcos laughed, kissing Laney on the cheek. The woman grinned from ear to ear and put her head on the man’s shoulder. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined her life being so good.

_And that does it folks, it looks like all of the votes have been counted. We expected a tighter race, however there is a very clear winner by a landslide! The new President of the United States will be: Senator Trenton Jeffries!_

Laney and Marcos froze in horror as they flipped through the various news stations. They had both thought that it was too early to declare victory for either candidate. Every single channel was saying the same thing. Trenton Jeffries and the New Founding Fathers would be back in the White House. Laney put her hand over her mouth and tried to take in stabilizing breaths. Marcos put his head in his hands, hoping that Laney wouldn’t see his tears.

“How could this happen? How could people want the Purge to come back?” Marcos asked, lifting his head, no longer worried about his tears.

Even though Laney and Marcos were overcome by emotion, they were glued to the TV screen. The news channels had cut away from the poll numbers to show Jeffries taking the stage. His face was full of joy and his arms were raised in victory. On stage, Jeffries was joined by his wife and two kids.

_ “It is my honor to take the spot of the next President. Though I am still awaiting the official concession, I am sure it will be coming soon! It has been a long road to get here and I couldn’t have done it without our beloved and blessed NFFA!”_

“What a load of horseshit!” Laney snapped. “It wouldn’t surprise me if the ‘beloved’ NFFA rigged the election!” Marcos gave her a sad look.

“What what if they didn’t mess with anything? What if people are just tired of the way things have turned out. President Roan is doing a good job, but there is only so much she can do if she can’t get funding from the House and Senate,” Marcos pointed out. Laney wanted to respond but there were no words to counter. Instead, she simply turned her head back to the TV.

_ “Once I am sworn into office, the Purge will be pushed through on an emergency bill. On March 21st, this country will be reborn once again. We will be able to release all the poison that has been lying dormant inside us! We will purge and purify! Blessed be America, a nation reborn!”_


End file.
